Fun, Nightmare, Thrill Ride of Tensai and Prince
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: There is things Fuji didn't know about Ryoma as it's the same for Ryoma about Fuji. A series of events that will rock their world upside down through from being friends to brothers until feelings of love comes though. What will they be in the end? Thrill
1. Chapter 1 Hello

**Arashi: Ever since I begin reading some fics I found myself drifting into Fuji/Ryoma fics or Thrill pair as I found the name is. I decide to do a series of one shots that will rate as the others, K- T though M's be uploaded on their own. I'll have the other pairings in their own stories though some will appear in this one-shot collection as well. Couldn't think of a better title at all**

**Disclaimer- Prince of Tennis and its characters belongs to Takeshi Konomi. I don't make any money off the fics I write since I write for fun and it's a hobby to help relieve stress and tension in my life.**

Summary- There is things Fuji didn't know about Ryoma as it's the same for Ryoma about Fuji. A series of events that will rock their world upside down through from being friends to brothers until feelings of love comes though. What will they be in the end?

* * *

Fun, Nightmare, Thrill Ride of Tensai and Prince

Chapter 1- Hello

Walking through the halls of the school, the twelve year old, Ryoma Echizen sighs wishing he could fall asleep. Its lunch break and anyone can do whatever. His eyes droops a bit wishing to understand his father's reason for coming here while a sleepy look to him getting many of the girls to giggle. 'Ugh, fan girls already? Troublesome if you ask me,' he thought bumping into a larger body then his own.

"Ow that hurts," He grumbles lightly falling back and would hit the floor if it weren't for a hand holding his arm.

A deep chuckle reaches his ears as he gaze up to see the guy is a few years older then he is with light brown hair and close eyes. His wide smile gets bigger making Ryoma twitch. Does this guy ever stop smiling? He mentally rolls his eyes putting back his mask hearing the other speak.

"Hello," the teen replies smiling bigger getting the younger of the two to huff.

He doesn't do small talk. Oh well time to say something or be rude. He snarls slightly in his mind thinking of the punishment if his mother would do if he's rude to someone. He answers simply, "Hello."

"You're new here eh?"

Ryoma nods thinking, 'Duh genius. Darn should have slept longer.'

"Names Fuji, what's your's?'" Fuji inquires seeing there is something about the boy that could be use in the Tennis club despite the fact he's carrying a racket.

"Hm, Nice to meet you." the boy grounds out walking past the older boy.

He blinks at the sudden lost of his precious cap he's wearing during the break. He glances behind him to see Fuji smirks at him holding the hat hostage. With a bigger smile those close eyes open to show a look of amusement in blue eyes. Ryoma scowls jumping for the hat only to find the other is a lot taller. Great! Just of all times he has to be so damn short! Why can't he be taller?

"I think I'll hold on this," Fuji answers seeing many emotions in the cat-like eyes. "Though if you want it back meet me at the tennis after class."

Ryoma growls darkly letting out a soft hiss similar to a wild cat seeing the taller teen walk off chuckling. Who the hell is this guy? Fuji what? He'll get his hat if it's the last thing he does!

* * *

Tennis field is rather nice with some strong players. What really sucks is a boasting student that goes by Horio. Ryoma found himself nearly wanting to bang his head somewhere to get rid of the drone of the other. Who gives a crap he has two years of experience in tennis were as he's done it for most of his life that's something to boast about but he doesn't it. His gold liquid eyes roam around the court seeing the thief in question talking with an acrobatic looking teen who smiles widely.

Ryoma stalks over tugging on Fuji's arm and demands. "Give me my hat!"

"Ochibi easy does it," the cat-like teen replies getting the smaller teen to be reminded of his beloved pet.

"It's alright Kikumaru I know this kid. Ochibi eh?" Fuji question rather curious of the new name.

Ryoma growls out finally. "My name is Ryoma Echizen not Ochibi!"

Smirking Fuji getting this adorable kid's name. He answers easily while Kikumaru giggles, "To bad once Kikumaru Eiji here has given you a nickname it sticks same with me, Ryochan."

Ryoma growls darkly ready to throttle this teen when his hat is put on his head. He blinks in confusion while the brunette continues. "It's nice to meet you Echizen."

* * *

**Arashi: Completely different from canon which works for me since most of these one shots will be Au. I truly hope Fuji's in character never thought he'll be hard but his well other side wants to come through at times. A different angle of how these two could become friends. Please read and review**


	2. Chapter 2 Shut up an annoying person

****

Arashi: This is the next one-shot with Thrill still as friends though trying from going as friends to later on romance. Anyways enjoy this one-shot as the first one.

****

Disclaimer- Prince of Tennis and its characters belongs to Takeshi Konomi. I don't make any money off the fics I write since I write for fun and it's a hobby to help relieve stress and tension in my life.

****

Warnings- Au, ooc, and possible light language though it goes for all chaps.

Summary- There is things Fuji didn't know about Ryoma as it's the same for Ryoma about Fuji. A series of events that will rock their world upside down through from being friends to brothers until feelings of love comes though. What will they be in the end?

* * *

Fun, Nightmare, Thrill Ride of Tensai and Prince

Chapter 2-Shut up an annoying person

Fuji's eyes twitch as one of the newer seventh graders begins to brag about his two years of tennis skill. Oh brother is this how he's going to be? He hopes not trying not to grumble. It would be strange to find Fuji annoy especially with an underclass mean. Its more worse that he's practically baby sitting them as well.

A swishing sound follow by a thud gets him to open his eyes to see the annoying pest on the ground knock out. He looks at the short teen who shrugs simply saying, "Mada Mada dane."

Fuji chuckles couldn't help be glad at least Echizen help him unintentionally as it is its worth it. One of the other seventh graders gives Echizen a grateful look. He tries to think of his name, Kachiro whose friends with Ryoma, Katsou, and Horio.

"Is that necessary Echizen?" Fuji asks curiously hoping the captain isn't on his way back yet.

"He wouldn't shut up Senpai." Ryoma answers simply shrugging walking off to practice or take a nap.

Fuji shakes his head while Katsou and Kachiro continue their task of picking up balls and practicing. The teen couldn't help but wonder if he should just leave other on the ground or what. To make things worse Horio starts snoring grinding on Fuji's nerves.

"Echizen!"

Ryoma smirks over his shoulder tossing a tennis ball with a finally word "Mada Mada Dane, Fuji-Senpai."

Fuji rolls his eyes stuffing the tennis ball in the seventh grader's mouth. Never again he's watching the first years again. Next time its Eiji or Momo's turn. Not his!

* * *

****

Arashi: A lot shorter then I plan it to be but it works. Just an idea if Horio finally got on Fuji's nerves besides the others. Anyways please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3 Picking First years

**Arashi: This one-shot from the previous where Fuji has to watch the first years. What if the regulars has to know a first year? This just how it form. Bonding of the Tensai and Prince starting. **

**Disclaimer- Prince of Tennis and its characters belongs to Takeshi Konomi. I don't make any money off the fics I write since I write for fun and it's a hobby to help relieve stress and tension in my life.**

Warnings- Au, ooc, and possible light language though it goes for all chaps.

Summary- There is things Fuji didn't know about Ryoma as it's the same for Ryoma about Fuji. A series of events that will rock their world upside down through from being friends to brothers until feelings of love comes though. What will they be in the end?

* * *

Fun, Nightmare, Thrill Ride of Tensai and Prince

Chapter 2-Picking First years

*Ryoma's pov*

"Everyone it come to my attention there isn't much team work so I have a plan that will resolve this." Sumire Ryuzaki announces to the tennis club seeing many shock looks in her direction.

'What? What does that mean?' I couldn't help but wonder keeping my expression school. Some how it won't be good. My eyes twitch as Horio whispers to Katsou and Kachiro about what's wrong with Sensei. She's up to something dim wit! Ugh can't reveal my true nature yet so troublesome but necessary for now. Why does that idiot of my father has to tell me something so simple?

I shake my head waiting for her to continue only to have Tezuka-Bouchou talk next. Alright something is up that's for sure. I know that I'm not the only one since I see a few of the Senpais glance at each other carefully. So they are smart then. I smirk tilting my hat into my eyes hiding the amuse look in my cat-like eyes.

I could feel a pair of eyes on me making me look up to see Fuji look at me with a tilt brow. Damn it to hell he found me smirking with amusement instead of the cockiness I portray. Got to do better now or else my secret is out. I yawn wishing to take a small nap or something when Tezuka's words catches my attention.

"Upperclassmen you are going to take a first year under your wing and teach them along with guiding htem."

What the hell? I don't need a nanny! I groan mentally while the rest of the regulars gives Tezuka a pleading look well other then Fuji, Kaidoh and Inui. I shiver seeing one of those evil drinks in the Data's hands. Kami where does he create those nasty things?

I notice Ryuzaki-Sensei is sighing at the sight of the drink trying to remain strong which made me want to laugh out loud. Its rare to see this side of her though its great. She start announcing the other first years with their senpai guidance person going to be. I feel bad for Oishi-Senpai to be stuck with Horio. Wonder just how much patience the Seigaku mother hen will have.

I couldn't be more happier to see Kachiro pair up with Momo. He does need some help with the confidence and I'm sure Momo-Senpai will rub off of him. I nod my head towards him seeing him smile a bit at me before moving towards Momo who smiles down at him. Katsou gets to have Kaidoh, boy he's going to have it bad there. I chuckle lightly seeing the taller boy sigh sadly giving Sensei a pleading look before moving towards Kaidoh with a defeated look. I'll definitely have to pray for him later then.

"Ryoma Echizen will be paired up with Syuusuke Fuji." Tezuka announce getting some groans.

What! I have to be with that hat stilling Tensai? Oh boy my life is definitely ruin now. What if he find out my real personality? One of the reasons why I have a hard time trying to make friends. I groan feeling I have no choice in the matter but to resign in my despair when Fuji tells me softly.

"Don't worry Echizen I'll take care of you."

I pale slightly wishing to be somewhere else. Why can't I have someone else? Heck I'll go with Inui if I have to! I turn to the taller teen a smirk tugging on my lips to hid my nervousness. So I'll get to know him as he does me eh? That could work.

"Mada Mada Dane."

Fuji smirks at me taking my hat again making me jump up to grab it when he ruffles my hair in an affection manner. "I mean it what I said Echizen. I'll take care of you in this new role I've been given."

"Thanks….Fuji-Senpai." I answer hesitantly wondering what does he mean.

I didn't know at that moment but my life would be taking a different turn. One I might not want but it happen. What's the worse he can make me do? Get Tezuka drink one of Inui's drink? Oh how wrong I'm in that department besides others.

* * *

**Arashi: A start of a smaller series of the beginning of the bonding of Fuji and Ryoma. *grins* Besides a one-shot mention of a dare that deals with a one-shot that stares Tezuka and Inui's drink. Please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting Karupin

****

Arashi: Bonding time starts with something simple and somewhere. ^^

****

Disclaimer- Prince of Tennis and its characters belongs to Takeshi Konomi. I don't make any money off the fic I write since I write for fun and it's a hobby to help relieve stress and tension in my life.

****

Warnings- Au, ooc, and possible light language though it goes for all chaps.

Summary- There is things Fuji didn't know about Ryoma as it's the same for Ryoma about Fuji. A series of events that will rock their world upside down through from being friends to brothers until feelings of love comes though. What will they be in the end?

* * *

Fun, Nightmare, Thrill Ride of Tensai and Prince

Chapter 4-Meeting Karupin

Knocking on the door, Fuji smiles wondering why he's doing here in the first place. Oh right thanks to Tezuka who has a random firstie made the upper classmen to have a kohai under their wing. Syusuke Fuji has one Ryoma Echizen, Seigaku Tennis Club's baby. He tilts his head seeing a man wearing monk like clothes who stares at him curiously. Something about the man gets Fuji wondering where he has seen him before then shrugs mentally placing it for later information he has to find out about Echizen.

"Does Ryoma Echizen live here?" Syusuke ask curiously.

"Yeah the brat lives here," The man yawns waving his hand for Syusuke to come in.

.Nanjiroh gazes around wondering if his son is awake. The niece of his is at the store or something along those lines. He shrugs lightly just as a something furry past him. The hissing sound gets the man to chuckle. Good thing that cat is so protective of her master.

Syusuke blinks down at the Himalayan feline who watches him closely. He smiles at the cat making the creature to growl softly. A soft sleepy voice gets Syusuke's attention. "Karupin be nice you, silly cat."

Karupin runs to her master purring against his leg making Ryoma to smile softly with out realizing who is before him. Syusuke chuckles asking, "You have a cat, Echizen?"

"Hn? Yes- Fuji-Senpai," Ryoma replies going back to his room to change leaving Karupin to go back to stare at the new stranger.

She doesn't know about this person yet. But if he hurts her Ryoma he's a new scratching post for her. She smiles a feline smirk getting Syusuke to wonder if he not only has to earn Ryoma's trust but also his pet. It seems only way to Ryoma is through his cat.

* * *

**Arashi: I know it been a while since I last update. Been thinking of parts carefully and life is coming around. Anyways I thought this be a good way to feature Karupin in the story. Give her some personality and rather protective of Ryoma. Anyways please read and review, thanks.**


End file.
